Misscliks Devotion: Episode 31
Recap 1510-02-20 The party is in the ghost town, having just gotten out of the cave. Lishchyna points North by North-East to Kellen, and worries that these sort of monstrous encounters are going to be the norm. Kellen tries to offload his accidental wife onto Rhonda to deal with. Ransom thanks the party for being saved last episode and he and Kes hug. Kes reveals to the party she had another prophetic dream last night. In the dream Kes and Kellen were walking with 8 elven children, and they were given flowers. Then they came across a place where Elven guards are shooting at targets, on the targets were Ransom, Olivia, and Rhonda. The elves thank Kellen for turning everyone in. They left and the 8 elven children acted rowdy. Kes and Kellen then told the elven children a story about a man who washed ashore to an unknown land and there are monsters around, so the man fled in-land. The man hid. Kes and Kellen did not finish the story. Kellen sang a lullaby to the 8 elven children to fall asleep. Then Kellen said "I am sorry I got Ransom killed, I just thought we could do it. I thought we could fool them all. I thought the gods were just." Because of the dream the party decide to avoid Theydin Lod and head towards Yetel. The party travel all day though the desert head and in a large oasis with a waterfall in the evening. There are 2 other groups at the oasis. A group of 4, and a lone traveler. The whole party except Rhonda strip down and go for a swim. The party talk about Ransom getting the magical halberd and Olivia getting the magical whip. Lishchyna is concerned that Kellen doesn't show her any affection but shows Olivia affection. Kellen makes up a story about Elven Culture as way of explanation. Olivia notices the lone traveller is injured and looking depressed, so she asks him what is wrong. The man, Bobby Van Winkle, a Mistryan Bard, who lost all his friends while fighting a 8 headed Hydra. Olivia flirts & heals with Bobby as he explains about having to leave behind all his belongings in order to escape, including some gems and magical sheet music activated with the phrase This Is Our Last Dance. The 8 headed hydra reminds Kes of the 8 elven children in her dream. Ransom makes a plan to go up to the hydra while ethereal to just grab the sheet music and gems. Kes is against the plan. Ransom acts callous about getting the items and about Bobby's friends dying, and apologises by giving Bobby his bedroll, a few days of rations, and 5 gold. Kellen pulls Kes aside to talk. He admits that he accidentally married Lishchyna, and Lishchyna would be shamed if she returned to her village. Kes and Kellen try to come up with a plan but can't think of anything that wouldn't hurt Lishchyna. Guy, unaware of what is going on, gives Kellen some advice that it is impossible to make everyone happy, and he will get though whatever situation he finds himself in. Lishchyna tries to lie down next to Kellen, but Kes goes to stop her. Lishchyna complains about this in Akuban to Rhonda. While Lishchyna is distracted, Kes casts a spell to make herself look like Kellen. Kes walks Lishchyna away from the party, and Lishchyna embraces Kes and walks off with her. Kes, unable to speak Akuba, eventually annoys Lishchyna, who starts to walk away. Kes panics and kisses Lishchyna. Lishchyna starts making out with Kes (still looking like Kellen). After a while Kes stops it and then alters self back into herself. Lishchyna slaps Kes and walks back to the others. He then notices the real Kellen. Lishchyna apologises to Kellen for kissing Kes, but explains that Kes tricked her. Lishchyna then starts crying. Ransom asks if Kes prefers women and if that is why she called off the wedding. Kes denies it. Olivia asks if she is sure, and Kes sarcastically answers that she has always had a thing for Olivia. Olivia then kisses Kes. Lishchyna is now worries that she married Kes and not Kellen during the ceremony in her village. Kellen then complains about how no one could know that was a wedding ceremony, that he only came into her town to perform music, and he is just a loser bard and he didn't mean to ruin her life. Kellen then storms off. Lishchyna storms off in the other direction. Kes and Ransom go to bed. Olivia wants to go after Kellen, but Guy says that Kellen just needs to be alone right now. Guy and Olivia then make some art on the Oasis wall. After Ransom falls asleep Kes goes to get Kellen. Kes consoles Kellen and they return to camp. 1510-02-21 The party wake up in the morning. There is no sign of Lishchyna around. Kellen leads the party out to look for Lishchyna. After 2 hours Ransom and Olivia try to get the other to give up the search. The party return to the oasis. There is no sign of Lishchyna at the oasis either. Party Levels up to Level 7 Kellen HP +3 Kes HP +3 Olivia HP +6 (37 total) Ransom HP +3 Category:Misscliks Devotion Episodes